Momoka Tarō
Momoka Tarō 'is the daughter of Momotarō and is currently attending Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she takes the royal side, as she values following her family's traditions and the meaning her story has. Character Personality Momoka is straightforward and blunt, sometimes coming as rude, but has the best intentions nonetheless.Like her family taught her, she is always ready to jump to dangerous situations to help people in need without thinking. Momoka values teamwork and always looks for peole to get involved instead of her actually doing all the work. However, she is extremely stubborn, almost to the point that it becomes unhealthy for her and occasionally others, and is very strict when it comes to her and her sister's training. Appearance Momoka has a fair complexion and jet black hair cut into a bob with the back dyed cherry red and purple strikes. Her eyes are Aqua and she stands at 4'9" or 150 cm. Fairy tale – Momotarō How the Story Goes ''Main Article: Momotarō How does Momoka come into it? After defeating Onigashima and completing his destiny, Momotaro became a massive spellebrity, and with it he had to start thinking about a successor, even though Momo wanted to take it slow to find the right mate, his family urged him into finding a proper wife. He wasn't really sure about the union, so, before their wedding night, he submitted a fraction to his soul to heaven to make a peach which would later become Momoka. As expected, the couple broke up after some years of disagreements and just lack of love. Raising Momoka as a single father was quite challenging, especially when the child is constantly trying to fight nearby Onis and Momo has to basically save her and drag the furious toddler back home. Due to his fame, he and his family are quite wealthy, but that didn't really compensate that he was a terrible father. Eventually, he met a simple man who, for the first time in years, treted him with kindness and respect, in other words, like a human being. It didn't take long for them to fall in love, and despite his family's dissaproval, marry and continue raising their daughters together. Relationships Family 'Momo Tarō (Father|Alive): '''two words: Lazy ass. She loves her daddo but please train me and stop eating kibidangos all day for Amaterasu's sake. Even if she has to drag him to their early morning lessons, she enjoys spending time with him as he attempts to losen her up. 'Misaki Tarō (Sister|Alive): 'Both are competing for the role as Momotarō and it ''shows. Their sibling rivalry could be described by the ones shown on those cheesy old timey animes Misaki watches all day. Either way, they love eachother a lot. Friends * Catherine Pillar * Chang Da Wú Zhào * Jaques Samedi * Joseph Mühler Mort * Lago Moliere * Aleksanteri Diamandis Pet A Shiba Inu called Kibidango, which is a direct descendant of the dog that accompanied her dad on his story and will join her in her journey to Onigashima. Romance [[Joseph Mühler Mort|'''Joseph Mort]]: 'Her first real friend at Ever After, even though she only saw her as that, she decided to give him a chance because honestly he was a good guy and what could go wrong? They went on a date, but the couple didn't click.. like at all. But they enjoyed eachother's company as friends, so they stayed that. Over time, they became closer as best friends, and now Mort entrusts her with his love problems because she's his only reasonable friend on that matter. [[Kaguya Taketori|'Kaguya Taketori]]''': '''Momoka couldn't help but fall in love with her the first time they met, she was so bubbly and kind and pretty and, honestly she could talk about her all day if she could. She is fiercely overprotective of her considering she will be taken to the moon as part of her destiny and is super proud of Kaguya for wanting to fight off the lunarians you go girl being independent and stuff. Even though it is pretty clear they are very in love, Kaguya, being raised by doting parents and thousands of servants, she needs a lot of attention which Momoka an't give her at the moment since she's training for her destiny. Enemies All demons, no matter if they're Oni or not, she'll come after them. Outfits Her fashion sense mostly consists of reds, gold and black and is influenced by Yankee fashion in japan. Trivia *She always smells like peaches. *Every MTaro born from life force has a Tarō form which makes them change in size and coloration, it allows them to enhance their abilities and strength. *She has a katana named Nobunaga which was her Thronecoming heirloom gift. *She is allergic to pineapples. Quotes * "Congrats, you've managed to fail every single battle technique in just one go." @-Misaki * "If you ask me about my height one more time there will be some spilt blood." * "To be honest, if I was stranded on a boat with you two, I'll throw you off of it as soon as I get the chance." @-Mort and Kaguya Gallery Momoka spring.png|Spring Unsprung Momoka artsu.png|She's beauty she's grace she'll kick you in the face Momoka EAH card.png|EAH Card Momoka.png|Original Design momo.jpeg|By User:Patchworks Inc ONLYWONDER.png|ONLYWONDER inspired illust guys please.png|Watching The World Cup with Best Boy Category:Royals Category:Momotaro Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Ghost's Ocs Category:Japanese